cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Gerard
Harold Gerard, also known as Harry, is an upcoming character in Cherry Hill, played by Richard Burgi. Producers desribed him as a suave businessman that will act as a confidente following a neighbors crisis, we soon find out he is talking from his own experience. However, as the case often is, Harry has some of his own secrets to hide. He appeared earlier than most intended in the Season One finale,Freefall. During flashbacks, Harry is portrayed by Josh Hutcherson. History Background Through a series of flashbacks we discover that Harry and Nikk were brought together through the downfall of their relationships. Nikki had fallen out with her boyfriend, whilst Harry and Anne-Marie remained in a loveless marriage, where she had prioritised her work. Before long Harry and Nikki had moved their affair into cosy weekends in his holiday home, however one morning Nikki is startled to find Anne-Marie stood behind her. Anne-Marie told Nikki that she was the last in a long line of many of Harry's women and that she should not get so comfortable, Nikki retalliated by saying Harry cared for her, but Anne-Marie laughed her off. When Harry discovered the two, Anne-Marie ordered him home, realising he had been backed into a corner Harry decided to follow his orders before telling Nikki a plan that'd ensure they'd still get to see eachother. The two planned to pass themselves off as a married couplea buy a house together, due to Harry's job he'd not be at home often, so people would assume he was on business, whilst in reality he would be at home with Anne-Marie, who assumed the same when he went to visit Nikki. Nikki desperate to see Harry again, agreed. Season 1 In his first appearance, he was seen alongside his wife , Nikki Carrigan , moving inot their new house (The Carter House) Lydia remarked to Dana that Nikki could be a new friend for herseld, Miranda and Naomi. He was later seen helping Nikki with boxes when Monica introduced herself, she assumed Harry and Nikki were father and daughter, when she corrected her, Monica seemed very surprised. He was later seen holding hands with his wife moments before the crash, witnessing it as it crashed onto the Harper Household. Season 2 Six Months Later... , Harry is made breakfast in bed by Nikki as he has been working out of town the past few weeks, he asks her how the job hunting going, to which she has had little luck, he offers to buy her a business of her own as she excelled in hairdressing back in the city. Nikki seems cautious and says he cannot use creidt cards or she will disocver their secret, it is unsure who this woman is but it could impact their marriage. Harry agrees, but explains he wants to help her and that the secret is safe. Miranda King also hints that the two have become subject of much gossip, in conversation with Verity, Miranda says that Monica always seems surprised by the apirs marriage and when she see's he has gone out of town jokes that he is robbing the cradle.